Belive & Betrayal
by n00binador
Summary: Iwagakure. Seit Jahren ist die Lage zwischen dem Dorf versteckt hinter den Felsen und dem Dorf versteckt unter den Blättern gespannt. Nun soll ein ShinobiTeam aus Iwa die Lage entspannen und Friedensbedingungen aushandeln, leider haben die Akatsukis ihre


Also... Meine dritte Naruto FF. Die, die meine beiden anderen kennen werden mich jetzt killn weil ich nicht bei meiner alten weitermache aber ich brauhcte einfach mal ne Pause (Keine SOrge ich schreib die aber auch weiter.)  
Ich bitte um reviews, möglichst en mass. Ich werde versuhcen jedes persönlich zu beantworten.

Disclaimer: Naruto gehöhrt nciht mir genausowenig wie die Weltherrschaft.

nun aber vile Spaß.

mfg

n00binador

**Prolog:**

Der alte Ventilator erfüllte den kahlen, kleinen Raum mit seinem einsamen, monotonen Gerassel dass er mit jeder Drehung erzeugte. Das kalte Licht der Neonröhre, die sich verzweifelt mit ihren letzten beiden Schrauben an die Decke klammerte, wurde immer wieder durch die beiden Rotorblätter des Luftumwühlers gebrochen was auf dem Gesicht des Shinobis, der auf dem einsamen Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes saß, regelmäßig einen Schatten laufen ließ.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine kurzen Haare klebten, schweißgetränkt, an seinem schlanken Kopf.

Er war bei Bewusstsein auch wenn er es nicht zeigen wollte. Er ließ die dicken Schweißperlen von seiner Stirn tropfen, seine Shinobi-Weste durchnässen und regelmäßig auf den kalten Steinboden tropfen ohne das er sich regte. Er hatte Angst. Angst vor dem was ihm widerfahren war und noch widerfahren könnte. Er würde kein zweites Mal diese Tortur durchstehen auch wenn sie wohl nur einige Sekunden gedauert hat. Wohl. Er wusste nicht genau wie lange er schon auf diesen Stuhl gefesselt war doch auch wenn es vielleicht nur eine Stunde gewesen war, war es schon viel zu viel.

„Du musst nicht so tun als wärst du noch Bewusstlos, Kleiner." Ein glitschiges Lachen drang an seine Ohren und ließen ihn ängstlich zusammen zucken.

Bedacht hob er seinen Kopf und blickte zu der Quelle des Geräusches. Halb in den Schatten standen zwei Personen und blickten herablassend auf ihn hinab. Der Größere der Beiden trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Das Licht was nun auf den Mann viel ermöglichte es ihm ihn zu betrachten. Seine Haare waren Schwarz kurz und standen in einer hoch gegeelten Tolle nach vorne hin ab. Sein Gesicht war halb hinter dem hohen Kragen seines schwarzen, mit roten Wolken bedeckten, Mantel verborgen doch war seine blaue Haut deutlich zu erkennen. Über seine Backen zogen sich je drei dunkle Striche und er hätte schwören können das es Kiemen war. Ein weiteres mal öffnete er den Mund und entblößte eine Reihe messerscharfer Zähne: „Ich denke du weißt jetzt was zu tun ist, oder soll Itachi dir nochmal erklären worum es geht."

Der Zweite trat vor und entblößte mit seiner manikürten Hand sein Auge auf dem sich ein schwarzes Symbol auf roten Grund abzeichnete.

„NEIN!" Einen Moment entglitt ihm die Stimme bevor er sich wieder fangen konnte, „Nein ich habe es verstanden."

„Wir können uns auf dich verlassen?" Die Stimme des Kleineren war dunkel, bedrohlich und kontrolliert. Während der große noch fast ein wenig komisch wirkte, mit seiner blauen Haut und dem merkwürdigen Outfit, so war der kleine eine Bedrohung durch und durch. Sein Gesicht zeichnete zwei tiefe Furchen, ja sein ganzer Gesichtsausdruck war verbittert als hätte er im Leben schon viel Leid zugefügt bekommen, oder es selbst zugefügt.

„Ja. Ich werde...100...Ich..würde es nicht...würde es nicht wagen." Seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als mit schwankender Stimme immer wieder seine Loyalität zu bezeugen. Sonst versuchte er immer so kalt wie möglich, so kontrolliert wie möglich zu wirken doch jetzt hatte er keine Kontrolle mehr über seine Stimmer oder sonst was. Verzweifelt viel sein Kopf auf seine Brust wo er, leise schluchzend verharrte.

„Sehr gut, sehr gut." Der Fischmensch lachte bevor er mit der Faust ausholte und den wimmernden Ninja mit einem Schlag gegen den Kopf nieder streckte.


End file.
